Runnin' Runnin'
by Get Your Own Hanyou
Summary: Naruto goes for his usual laps through the Konoha woods. Innocent enough, right? YAOI. Uke Naruto and MYSTERY SURPRISE SEME! OOO! One of the usual... P


**Do I own Naruto?? PAH!! That's a good one. Really.**

**:3**

**This is based off something that happened to my friend, minus the yaoi. (And the sex, really.)**

* * *

**Runnin' Runnin'**

_GYOH!_

Naruto fell onto his hands and knees, panting heavily. He looked behind him and sighed. '_Ah, I tripped over that root…'_

He picked himself up, still panting, and looked around. He was in a clearing in the woods just outside Konoha. '_How many laps was that now? Twenty-five?'_

"Whatever." He said aloud, shaking his head. He started walking back to the village when something jumped onto his back and pinned him down.

"Wha?? Hey! Get offa me!!" He felt a warm breath tickle his ear.

"But Naruto-chan, you look so…appetizing…"

"EH?" Naruto squirmed and wriggled around under the body sitting atop his lower back. He froze as he felt a warm tongue slowly trace along the shell of his ear.

"He-hey, what are you doing to me?" The blonde asked nervously.

"I'm just having a little fun…Naruto-chan."

'_That voice…'_ "NEJI?!" A deep chuckling filled his ears.

"Don't sound so surprised…" With a swift movement, the Hyuuga flipped Naruto over, quickly pinning the boy's arms above his head and jamming his lips onto the younger's.

"Mmmmph!?" Naruto tried to turn his head, but Neji's held his in place. He also attempted to yell for help, opening his mouth wide. All that came out was a muffled sound before Neji slipped into Naruto's mouth, ravishing the other's tongue with his own. The older slid the muscle up and down over his captive's, coaxing it into a playful spar for dominance. Neji reached down and ripped the blonde's dirty shit from his sweaty form, seizing a nipple and teasing it to pertness.

Neji removed his lips from Naruto's and moved to his ear, nipping at it. "Do you know what running does, Naruto-chan?" The boy whimpered in response as the older sucked on his earlobe.

"Heh… it tightens up the ass." Naruto's eyes went wide and he began thrashing wildly.

"Tsk. Naruto-chan, please," The long-haired boy grabbed the blonde's semi-hard member through his gaudy orange pants, making him gasp and arch his back in surprise.

"…Calm down." He finished with a smirk. His hand slid into Naruto's pants and stroked his length teasingly, earning a light groan. He then rocked his hips against the younger's, eliciting louder moans of pleasure. Neji smirked again and, still rocking, took his hand away from the bruised wrists and moved both to the boy's pink nipples.

'_Meh…I doubt he even realizes he could escape now if he wanted to.'_ The boy mused as Naruto moaned helplessly under him. '_Perfect.'_

The two erections brushed together roughly, and both boys let erotic groans escaped their parted lips. Neji stopped suddenly and pulled Naruto's off pants. He looked at the boy's face. The blonde was lying with his head to the side, blushing heavily and panting, too caught up in passion to resist. The older smirked and took off his own clothes as well. He reached up to Naruto's head and removed his hi-ate, letting the blonde locks fall around the tan face. _'Lovely.'_

Neji drew three fingers into his own mouth and coated them with saliva. He then reached his hand around to Naruto's backside, running a wet finger in between the twin cheeks and stopping at the puckered entrance. The blonde gasped in pain and surprise as he felt the intruding object enter him. His wide blue eyes turned to his captor. "Why?"

Neji shoved another digit into the boy. He cringed and tensed up, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes. "Why are you hurting me, Neji?" Neji was scissoring him, slipping in a third finger at the same time. A quiet wail left Naruto's swollen lips as the tears began to fall.

Neji positioned himself at the small entrance and began to push in. Naruto moaned wantonly and brought his hand to his mouth, biting down hard. "Why do you think, Naruto-chan?" He settled himself into the boy, his member encased in the tight heat. "Because you are the most delicious little uke I have ever seen."

Neji pulled out a bit before ramming back into Naruto's lithe body. _'Kami…so tight!'_ He thrust his hips into the blonde's again and again, earning succulent moans from the virgin boy.

"Ah! Neji! It…it hurts!" The boys panted and moaned against each other rhythmically. Naruto's slim shoulders dug into the soft dirt as he desperately grabbed Neji's arms and screwed his eyes up tightly. The older boy winced as the blunt nails dug into his skin and hissed and the hold around his limbs and member tightened. He wrapped his hand around the blonde's length as the younger tensed up and pumped it roughly in time to his thrusts. Naruto's slim hips bucked up to meet the other's sporadically and mewled at each frantic thrust.

The attention to his entrance and member became too much as his entire body became tense and rigid. The boy above him gasped at the sudden constriction and squeezed the slender hips beneath him roughly. The blonde's cerulean eyes burst open and yelled as his erection exploded with his seed, covering the boys' stomachs. Neji came at the pressure on his length and at the sight beneath him, and he came staring awe-struck at Naruto's elated expression.

The pair lay panting for a while, until Neji slowly pulled himself out of the tired boy before slumping down onto him. "Hey, Naruto-kun, thanks for running all those laps…" He smirked weakly. The blonde blushed and tried to move away, finding that he couldn't even stand. He collapsed defeatedly next to Neji, whose smirk widened as he pulled the boy into his arms.

"Come on now, Naruto. Get some rest. After we can go bathe together in the river. I'll even wash your back." The boy lying on his chest blushed harder. "We'll wash your clothes too. No one will be any the wiser." He whispered comfortingly. The boys lay under the warm sun, wrapped around each other. When Naruto was sure the older boy was asleep, he quietly smiled to himself and whispered "Arigato, Neji-san."

Neji smirked.

* * *

**Alrighties! I wrote this a while ago! In this year's first school semester, I think. (I can't believe I found it.) Heh heh… BELIEVE IT! (Dear God, no!) Yeah, well. In reality, my friend was just complaining about running the mile in gym when her boyfriend decided to be a perv. No actual sexual relations (Haha! Sexual relations!!) took place. D**

**So, review my pretties! REVIEW I SAY! I'll use flames to toast up some s'mores (So send 'em over! Yum!).**

**Your loverly, coveted mistress of smut, **

**GYOH! (Mistress of crap is more like it.)**


End file.
